theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven
Introduction Seven is the product of a Lab whos vision to create the perfect warrior hit a small snag, well several snags. First Models 1-6 failed horribly. Project Seven though seemed to be functioning correctly but they could only test so much in lab setting so it was decided to put him into real life conditions and see how it coped.Since the male was memory wiped regularly they decided to just dump him into the city and arrange for things to keep an eye on him and make sure he had what he needed to get by. Background War is a common thing in the world and something most countries spend a lot of their budgets on gettng the upper hand on the rest. Bio-engineering and Genetic tampering is just one of the many ways being tried out. Project Warbreaker was a top secret and extremely illegal group to create a perfect solider using those very techniques. Hoping to increase the human body to its limits and beyond using cloned embryos and DNA tampering they set about creating their first subject, Project Alpha, unfortunatly the child did not survive its rapid aging. Soon after came Project Beta, it died when its increased mental capacity caused its brain to overload and shut the body down. Project Three suffered from lethal shakes from its enhanced nervous system, they stopped using greek numbers when it became apparent it could take awhile. Four and Five both refused to grow past the embryo stage, where as Six got to adulthood but suffered from short term memory loss and was terminated as a failure. Project Seven though seemed to have potential, he had grown and tested well. It soon became obvious that although Seven was capable in lab testing they could only do so much with him, real combat and experiance where beyond anything they could do with their budget, so they did the obvious thing. They wiped his memories and set him free under the careful watch of their various spies. It didn't take long for the police to find him, a helpful tip off saw to that. Since it took several units to take him down and after witnessing him preform acts that normal humans where incapable off they contacted the Academy. Now enroled in the school, his creators are very eager to see just what becomes of their project. Personality and Appearance Seven dresses in a mix of goth and punk styles, having watched several youth groups he has decided that he has more in common with those than any other. Personality wise he is quiet, not due to shyness but more to find out how to aproach the current situation. He tends to talk in a mix of logical observances and odd quirks hes picked up from the people around him. One example being his usual greeting of 'sup chief' as he heard it said several times in the police station while he was kept there. Currently Seven is trying to find himself but to do that he feels he has to learn about everything else first. Powers and Abilities Highly skilled melee-range fighter. When in combat his eyes flood black from the tattoo over his left eye, when in this state Seven fights at a higher level than he normally would, unleashing powerful attacks and absorbing a lot more damage than in his normal calm state. Weaknesses Amnesiac. Seven is still very unsure of the world around him and his place in it, this can cause him to suffer from in-action as he internally debates the best course to take. Because he is still learning the little social things we all take for granted he can often say the wrong thing or take things differantly from they were intended. Adventures Alternate Universes Broken Seven Seven completed his training in the ACADEMY, becoming a popular and important part of the team. His odd humor, quick wit and protectiveness of his friends brought much to the team on the battlefield as well as off.A romance or two(open to offers on this one ) as well as his social connection among the students made him grow into much more than he thought capable of. Still unsure of where he originally came from it eventually didn't matter as he was happy and adapted into society as best as he could. Taking on a hero code name of Paragon he left the Academy, keeping in touch with those that wrote back and went about what he felt most at ease doing. Helping people weaker than himself. All seemed to be going really well, Paragon was well liked by the public and the media, he was actively making a differance until suddenly one day he vanished. No trace of him was found anywhere. His creators had taken him 'home' to see what their experiment had wrought. Between mental and physical torture they pushed Seven to the limit in all ways they could think, now that he had reached the peak of his own training they wanted to see just how far that would allow them to go in their own tests and new research. As the years past Sevens mind was slowly and surely broken, his body a mess of tests and experiments but his creators where happy. If they could just figure out what made Seven survive when all the rest failed they could clone an army to take over the world! And then war came, not on earth but from outer space. When the first wave came the holding lab was hit and most of the staff and scienist killed or dying. A lucky side effect of the bombing meant his cell was opened and he could escape finally. Escape he did into a world he could hardly remember and the bits he could where awash of pain and confusion. He had thoughts of people he couldn't be sure existed anymore. So he began to wander, trying to piece things together. Slowly but surely rumours began to spread of a man with a star over one eye, who didn't speak much but fought against injustice and alien invaders alike no matter where he went. Lost, alone and confused Seven did the one thing he knew how to do, strike back and protect those weaker than himself. Donna Spettro Time passes, you know? Five years gone by since I left the Academy, five years to put all they taught me into practice and I have found out one thing. I'm very good at what I do. The thing is I'm better at doing what they taught us to fight against. I can memorise bank plans, duplicate any fighting style known to man and can plan ahead to the tiniest details. My biggest problem is that I stick to a moral code, I guess its why I stayed a hero so long. I missed things from the school, people mostly but when your trying your best to protect a city from whatever scum crawls out to harm it. They call me Paragon now,but truth be told I am just an ideal. Something they look up, hope towards but me? I was empty inside. It started off small, little things that would go unnoticed by the police but not by me, someone was moving in, taking over the crime in the area. It really didn't take long to trace it back to the ring leader, a few quiet words and a strong fist was all it took to find out who was behind it all. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was her. I was shocked that she invited me to see her. It been so long since we'd spoke, I'd thought she had either gone to live with her father or maybe was working with some think tank, top secret thing, you know? Was weird, catching up. She told me all that had happened, was like old times more or less. At the end of the evening she asked me what I was going to do. I didn't even hesitate. I would protect her from the world, no one would harm her as long as I drew breath. I have my moral code still, pity for you it revolves around her. This is pretty straight forward, Seven was a well known hero but felt his life was still lacking direction. Just going through the motions of being the good guy. Well aware his unique talents where better suited for the other side of the moral fence just never giving in. Busting up some of the lower rungs of the Donna's organisation he traced them back to her and after an evening of catching up swore to protect her and make sure she got her vengance. Giving himself a purpose and ridding himself of the void he had been feeling. Trivia -watches a lot of TV -only needs to sleep one night a week and eat every few days -Loves rythym based video games especially DDR Notes Xander "Hes fast and can use those blades of his pretty well, a bit too impulsive but from what I am told thats normal in people his age..our age even." Alex "Alex is nice I guess, I get the feeling she knows more than she says. Her and Maerik have a thing I think? I know she can sense things others can't but I don't know how yet." Brent Seven smiles "I like Brent, hes a really nice guy...rock man? Seems more than capable of leading and planing ahead fairly well. Others seem to have similar opinions of him." Blake Seven frowns a little "He seems ok, hes part of a group that can be too random for me. Probably my lack of understanding but they seem happy with each other, perhaps its a group thing like Alex and Maerik?" Carl "Carl is differant, hes nervous and shy. Yet he can create music which I am jealous of. I've seen him jump into fights to help out though. Hes confusing for me so far. He seems to be hurting in someway." Cayla "Cayla is nice, she always seems happy which is pretty special in itself. I think she has the 'thing' for Hosh, now I just need to be told what this thing is." Dru"She seems shy but packs a punch with her cards, I'll have to find out more about her, she seems interesting." Ezekiel "I don't know what to make of him, he just seems distant but on purpose. " Giga "A robot that follows its own programing, we'd have something in common I guess if he wasn't so hostile." Genevieve Seven smirks a little "Gen is something I can't explain yet, I feel a strange connection with her but I don't know the words for it yet. She's smart but keeps herself to herself. She seems to think along the same lines I do but obviously with more experiance behind it. Shes definetly what Kesler calls 'hot' which it is not an indication of temperature but a measure of how she looks." Hosh "Hosh...hes just Hosh. A bundle of nerves one minute, giant plant things chew toy the next. I think I annoy him sometimes, need to figure out why." Jason "I share a lot in common with him, we have no flashy abilities and we're both trying to fit into a world we don't understand yet." Johnathan Seven frowns "Calls himself Teen Samurai, I've yet to see any real honor from him. Perhaps he needs to learn what it actually means." Kevin "With Blake and Kesler, Kevin is the third point in the triangle of random antics. Aparently hes a good fighter but I've not seen it to comment." Maerik "Hmm he seems ok to me, sure of what he can do but others seem to find that annoying. I've been told to never ask his advice on women, not by just one person but by many. I wonder what hes done to bother so many people." Lana "Lana is someone I am still figuring out, she seems friendly most of the time but at others aggressive. Shes another I'd say would be classed as 'cute'" Luno "Luno is annoying, thinks I'm some kind of dumb slave or something similar. One to be avoided I think." Rio Seven Frowns "Rio.....I dislike him. He seems to pick on those weaker than he is. I've been told every school needs someone like him but I think I might need to put him in his place eventually. I won't allow any harm to come to my friends." Spencer "Spencer I like, he likes decent music and has a good taste in clothes. Hes been helpful in getting me used to society as well. A prefered team mate for sure..dawg...is that right?" Category:Characters Category:Alpha